Rio: día de san valentín
by phoenix-bird-blu
Summary: Es dia de los enamorados y tenemos 2 problemas, con max y con chris. Max tratara de decirle a luna lo que siente por ella. Y blu tratara de convencer a chris de que el dia de san valentin es algo hermoso. Que sera de los 2 personajes? lean y veran. Seran 2 historia conectadas entre si.
1. Capítulo1: la propuesta de Max

**Rio: día de san valentín**

**Este fic. será algo diferente. Serán 2 historias conectadas entre sí, para que no entiendan a que me refiero con "historias conectadas entre sí", los que vieron el episodio de los Simpson **_**Trilogía del error**_**, me refiero a eso, los personajes principales serán una guacamaya azul con amarillo llamada Gia, Max el hijo de agron y payley, Chris el dios del trueno y luna la hija de blu y perla.**

**Capítulo1: **la propuesta de Max

Era día de san valentín en Rio, se podía oler el amor tanto en la ciudad, como en la selva. Una familia de guacamayos azules y otra de guacamayos amarillos anaranjados estaban conversando.

Oigan irán a la fiesta de san valentín en el club? –pregunto agron

Claro que iremos –dijo blu

En lo que caminaban luna quien estaba al lado de Max lo veía con mirada seductora, Max notaba eso y se ponía nervioso, los demás notaban eso.

Oye creo que a luna le gusta Max –le susurro blu a agron para que no escucharan tanto luna como Max

Y creo que a Max le gusta luna –le susurro también agron

Luego de una hora las 2 familias se alejaron para ir a sus casas.

**-En la casa de blu y perla**

Perla y sus hijos entraron a su casa para estar listos para la fiesta. **(****N/A: Si se preguntan donde esta blu, tendrán que esperar al siguiente cap.)**

Niños esperen aquí, voy a ver a Stella –dijo perla y se fue

Oye luna, te vimos como mirabas a Max –dijo sky con mirada picarona

Am, a que te refieres con eso? –pregunto luna muy nerviosa

Que te gusta Max –dijo blu Jr.

QUE? No –dijo luna

JA, negarlo es la prueba definitiva –dijo sky- estás enamorada de Max

CLARO QUE NO –grito luna tratando de defenderse

Max y luna, están enamorados. Y, los 2, se quieren besar –dijeron blu Jr. y sky en coro y cantando en tono burlón

Que maduros –dijo luna sarcásticamente

**-En la casa de agron, payley y Max**

La familia estaba entrando a su casa para prepararse para la fiesta, agron miraba a Max algo nervioso.

Max que te pasa? –pregunto agron

Oye pa, te puedo hacer una pregunta? –dijo Max

Claro, que quieres saber? –dijo agron

Si te gusta una chica, como sabrías si tu le gustas? –dijo Max, agron sabía que hablaba de luna

Pues, es fácil, cuando ella te mira con una mirada de ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa, cuando te dice cumplidos como lindo, guapo, etc., cuando vas a un lugar no importa cuál sea y ella te pregunta que si puede ir contigo, pero la más importante, cuando están frente a frente y ella se lame el pico, eso quiere decir que quiere que la beses –dijo agron

Max se quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos y el pico abierto, ya que luna hizo todo lo que dijo su padre.

Y se puede saber por qué la pregunta? –pregunto agron con mirada picarona

Am, no por nada –dijo Max

Luego de unas horas agron y payley salieron a ayudar a blu con un problema y dejaron a Max al cuidado de nico y pedro.

Tío nico, puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo Max

Claro niño –dijo nico

Lo que pasa es que… -Max trato de decir algo pero estaba nervioso

Vamos niño con confianza –dijo pedro

Es que quiero decirle a luna… lo que siento por ella –dijo Max con aun mas nervios

Uuuyyyy tenemos a todo un casanova aquí –dijo nico

Emm si, la pregunta era –dijo Max- que debo hacer para decírselo?

Es sencillo niño –dijo pedro- mira te voy a enseñar un truco que le enseñe a blu para conquistar a perla –siguió diciendo- se llama "el gavilán galán", tienes que sacar ese pecho, levantar la cola y una miraba entrecerrada así como un gavilán galán

Ay pedro ese plan nunca funciona –dijo nico

Por qué lo dices? –pregunto pedro algo molesto por lo que dijo

Blu me conto que perla casi lo mata por hacer eso –dijo nico y luego fue con Max- bueno, te voy a dar un consejo, díselo en la fiesta –nico le susurra en el oído el resto del plan

No sé si pueda hacerlo –dijo Max

Dime Max, hazme una descripción de luna, pero una sentimental –le dijo nico

Pues, ella es mi luz en la oscuridad, los latidos de mi corazón son únicamente gracias a ella, es la ave más hermosa que he visto y la amo –dijo Max

Y entonces qué esperas? arréglate bien y prepárate para la fiesta –dijo nico

**-En la casa de blu y perla**

Está bien, si estoy enamorada de él –admitió luna para callar a sus hermanos

JA, lo sabíamos –dijo blu Jr.

Planeo decírselo en la fiesta, pero necesito de su ayuda –les pidió luna- como le haría una chica para decirle a un chico que le gusta?

Pues, baila con él y al terminar la canción díselo –dijo sky

No sé si sea buena idea –dijo luna

Perla aparece para llevarse a los niños a la fiesta.

Muy bien niños hay que irnos, la fiesta será en 10 minutos –dijo perla

Muy bien –dijeron los 3 en coro

Mientras caminaban por la selva vieron a blu muy cerca de ahí y se acerco a ellos.

Hola familia –dijo blu

Hola blu –dijo perla y le da un beso en la mejilla

Hola papá –dijeron los 3 en coro

Papá, por qué tienes el ojo como si te hubiesen golpeado? –pregunto sky

Es que… -busco una excusa- me tropecé y me golpee con una roca

Espero que mejore –dijo blu Jr.

**-En la casa de agron, payley y Max**

Agron y payley habían regresado a su casa y nico y pedro se fueron a sus casas para arreglarse para la fiesta.

Ya estás listo Max? –pregunto payley

Si lo estoy –dijo y los 2 adultos salieron para ir a la fiesta, Max se quedo por un segundo- lo estoy más que nunca –dijo decidido a decirle a luna lo que siente por ella ese mismo día, salió del nido y se fue con sus padres a la fiesta

**-En el club samba**

Todas las aves estaban en la fiesta con sus parejas, blu, perla y sus hijos estaban entrando acompañados por Chris y una guacamaya azul con amarillo quien era su cita en la fiesta.

Llego la hora –dijo luna decidida a decirle a Max lo que siente por él

Suerte hermanita –dijo sky

La familia de guacamayos se separó del águila calva y la guacamaya.

Agron y su familia estaban entrando al club.

Bueno ya llegamos –dijo agron

Llego la hora –se dijo Max a si mismo decidido

Nico y pedro fueron volando hacia el escenario para dar inicio a la fiesta.

Muy bien, todos pongan atención, daremos inicio a esta fiesta con nuestros amigos azules cantando una canción para nuestro público –dijo nico refiriéndose a blu y perla

La pareja se separo de sus hijos para cantar, subieron al escenario para iniciar.

Hoy les vamos a cantar una canción muy especial, tanto para mí como para ella –dijo blu- fue la que le cante a mi amada el día que le confesé mi amor

Se llama "can i have this dance" de zack efron y Vanessa hudgens –dijo perla

Luna se acerco a Max, cuando la vio de frente ella se lamio el pico y Max supo lo que significaba.

Quieres bailar conmigo? –pregunto luna

Max recordó el consejo de nico.

**FLASHBACK**

Nico le susurro en el oído el plan.

Si te pide bailar con ella, dile que no, no bailes con ella hasta que le digas lo que sientes, eso la dejara más ansiosa –le dijo nico

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

No ahorita –dijo Max

Oh, pues tal vez luego –dijo luna algo decepcionada y se alejo

La pareja de guacamayos empezó a cantar.

**Perla:**_Take my hand, take a breathe__  
__Pull me close__  
__and take one step__  
__Keep your eyes locked on mine__  
__and let the music be your guide_

**Blu:**_Want you promise me_

**Perla:**_Now want you promise me__  
__that you never forget_

**Blu:**_We'll keep dancing_

**Perla:**_To keep dancing_

**Ambos:**_Wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lighting__  
__the chances of finding someone like you__  
__It's one in a million the chances__  
__of feeling the way we do__  
__and with every step together__  
__We just keep on getting better_

**Perla:**_So can I have this dance?__  
_

**Blu:**_Can I have this dance?__  
_

**Ambos:**_Can I have this dance?_

**Blu:**_Take my hand and take the lead__  
__and every turn will be safe with me__  
__Don't be afraid, afraid to fall__  
__You know I catch you through it all__  
__You can't keep us apart_

**Perla:**_Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart_

**Blu:**_Cause my heart is__  
_

**Ambos:**_Cause my heart is wherever you are_

_It's like catching lighting__  
__the chances of felling someone like you__  
__It's one in a million the chances__  
__of feeling the way we do__  
__and with every step together__  
__We just keep on getting better_

**Perla:**_So can I have this dance?__  
_

**Blu:**_Can I have this dance?__  
_

**Ambos:**_Can I have this dance?_

**Perla:**_Ooooooooooooh_

_No mountains to high enough__  
_

**Ambos:**_Oceans to wide__  
__Cause together or not__  
__our dance won't stop__  
__Let it rain, let it poor__  
__What we have is worth fighting for__  
__I know I believe that we were meant to be_

**Perla:**_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh _

**Ambos:**_It's like catching lighting__  
__the chances of finding someone like you__  
__It's one in a million the chances__  
__of feeling the way we do__  
__and with every step together__  
__We just keep on getting better_

**Perla:**_So can I have this dance?__  
_

**Blu:**_Can I have this dance?__  
_

**Ambos:**_Can I have this dance?__  
__Can I have this dance?__  
__Can I have this dance?_

El público aplaudió a la pareja y ellos el volver a cantar esa canción hizo que se besaran en frente de todos, el publico esta vez aplaudió su acto de amor, ellos se avergonzaron un poco y bajaron del escenario yendo con sus hijos.

Que hermosa canción –dijo luna- pero me hubiera gustado bailar –dijo algo decepcionada

No bailaste con Max? –pregunto blu Jr.

Lo invite pero me dijo que no –dijo luna

Uy, eso es una mala señal –dijo sky

Nico y pedro subieron al escenario para seguir con la fiesta.

Muy bien señores, ahora mi amigo y yo cantaremos una que Uds. ya conocen –dijo pedro

Luna regreso con Max.

Ahora si quieres bailar? –le pregunto esperanzada

Am, no –dijo Max

Luna se fue decepcionada, todos se preparaban para bailar otra vez y nico y pedro empezaron a cantar.

**Ambos:**_ Every part in my heart I'm giving out__  
__Every song on my lips I'm singing out__  
__Any fear in my soul I'm letting go__  
__And anyone who asks I'll let them know_

_She's the one, she's the one, I say it loud__  
__She's the one, she's the one, I say it proud__  
__Ring a bell, ring a bell for the whole crowd__  
__Ring a bell, ring a bell_

_I'm telling the world that I've found a girl__  
__The one I can live for, the one who deserves_

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out__  
__Every song on my lips I'm singing out__  
__Any fear in my soul I'm letting go__  
__And anyone who asks I'ma let 'em know_

_She's the one, she's the one, I say it loud__  
__She's the one, she's the one, I say it proud__  
__Ring a bell, ring a bell for the whole crowd__  
__Ring a bell, ring a bell_

_I'm telling the world that I've found a girl__  
__The one I can live for, the one who deserves__  
__To give all the light, a reason to fly__  
__The one I can live for, a reason for life_

_Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah__  
__Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah__  
__Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah__  
__Oh ay oh, oh ay oh_

_I'm telling the world that I've found a girl__  
__The one I can live for, the one who deserves__  
__To give all the light, a reason to fly__  
__The one I can live for, a reason for life_

_Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah__  
__Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah__  
__Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah__  
__Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah_

Todos aplaudieron al dúo.

Muy bien la sig. Canción será cantada por twincitties, kronc y Giovanni –dijo nico

Las 4 aves (les recuerdo que twincitties son 2 aves de un cuerpo llamados Andrés y Harrison) subieron para cantar.

Esta canción es de nuestras favoritas –dijo Andrés

Se llama "all over again" de Big Time Rush –dijo Giovanni

Luna volvió con Max pensando que la 3º siempre es la vencida.

Quieres bailar ahora? –le pregunto esperanzada

No –dijo Max

Luna se fue y sin que Max lo notara ella estaba llorando, cuando fue con sus hermanos y ellos la notaron triste y llorando.

Luna, que te pasa? –pregunto sky preocupado por su hermana

Es que siempre que quiero bailar con Max él me dice que no –dijo entre sollozos- creo que él no me ama –ella seguía llorando- pues si él no me ama, pues yo tampoco lo amo –dijo esto enojada

De regreso en el escenario las 4 aves empezaron a cantar.

**Giovanni:**_ still got that same look that sets me off.__  
__Can't say it, just something about you.__  
__I got these feelings to let it show cause__  
__I wouldn't let you go.__  
__I shouldn't of let you go.__  
_

**Andrés:**_ You asked me for closure before and girl__  
__I told you it's over, it's over,__  
__It's not over.__  
__So here we go again._

**Todos:**_ It's like I'm falling in love all over again.__  
__For the first time and I know that it feels right.__  
__I think I'm falling in love all over again.__  
__Love at first sight, do you know how__  
__I feel to the left, left, left.__  
__On the right, right, right.__  
__to the back, back, back__  
__On the side, side, side.__  
__To the left, left, left.__  
__On the right, right, right.__  
__to the back, back, back__  
__On the side, side, side.__  
__Tonight._

**Harrison**_ I know I tried to not face the truth,__  
__but no one can touch me like you do.__  
__Your love is static, it pulls me__  
__in like a song when it first begins, I__  
__Just don't want to let this end (No)__  
_

**Andrés:**_ You take me over and you are my controller.__  
__I told ya, I told ya, I'm ready to go again (Yeah)__  
_

**Todos:**_ It's like I'm falling in love all over again.__  
__For the first time and I know that it feels right.__  
__I think I'm falling in love all over again.__  
__Love at first sight, do you know how__  
__I feel to the left, left, left.__  
__On the right, right, right.__  
__to the back, back, back__  
__On the side, side, side.__  
__To the left, left, left.__  
__On the right, right, right.__  
__to the back, back, back__  
__On the side, side, side.__  
__Tonight._

**Kronc:**_ Baby there's something that you did to hold me on.__  
__Baby there's something that just keeps me from moving on.__  
_

**Giovanni: **_The moment I see you, I know it's going to be you,__  
_

**Kronc:**_ I got this figured out.__  
__(Ooh)_

**Todos:**_ It's like I'm falling in love all over again.__  
__For the first time and I know that it feels right.__  
__I think I'm falling in love all over again.__  
__Love at first sight, do you know how__  
__I feel to the left, left, left.__  
__On the right, right, right.__  
__to the back, back, back__  
__On the side, side, side.__  
__To the left, left, left.__  
__On the right, right, right.__  
__to the back, back, back__  
__On the side, side, side.__  
__Tonight._

_Ay, ay, ay. All over again, all over again__  
__Ay, ay, ay. All over again, all over again oh yeah_

_Over again, ooh__  
__Over again, over again_

_Oh yeah, all over again_

Todos aplaudieron a los cantantes, pero tanto Max y luna no lo disfrutaban tanto, luna porque cree que el chico que le gusta no la ama, y Max porque se siente mal por luna de no bailar con ella, así que se decidió a seguir el sig. paso del plan prematuramente para ya no hacer sentir mal a luna.

**FLASHBACK**

Nico le decía el resto del plan.

Luego de 5 canciones subes al escenario y cantas una canción dedicándosela –dijo nico en el oído de Max

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Max fue con nico y pedro.

Tío nico, quiero hacer ya el paso 2 –dijo Max

Qué? pero faltan 2 canciones –dijo nico

Mira a luna –dijo Max- está sufriendo, no quiero verla así

Tienes razón –dijo nico y fue con el público- señores y señoras nuestro amiguito quiere cantar una canción a una chica especial

Y nosotros como buenos anfitriones le daremos el permiso –dijo pedro

Todos estaban preguntándose a quien se la dedicaría, excepto luna, ya no le importaba Max, pensaba que era para otra.

Max subió al escenario nervioso pero decidido.

Durante toda la fiesta un alguien especial para mi estuvo intentando dar un paso conmigo, pero se lo negaba, y eso solo fue para prepararle algo especial –dijo Max y luna supo que hablaba de ella

Si le importo –se dijo luna a si misma

Ella es mi luz en la oscuridad, los latidos de mi corazón son únicamente gracias a ella, es la ave más hermosa que he visto y aunque soy muy joven para decir esto, la amo –dijo y todos dieron un "aww" por lo que dijo- por eso le dedico esta canción llamada "angel in te night" de basshunter

La música empezó y Max empezó a cantar.

**Max:** _You are my light in the dark__  
__You are the beating in my heart__  
__But that is not enough, will I ever be by your side_

_Your hair is dancing in the wind__  
__Your eyes are burning up my skin__  
__And I'm so happy when I see, that you are smiling back at me_

_You're leaving burnmarks on the ground__  
__Thank you God for what I've found__  
__I don't know how, I don't know why__  
__But you're my angel in the night_

_You are my light in the dark__  
__You are the beating in my heart__  
__Let me hold you now, just like days before you start to cry__  
__You are my light in the dark__  
__You are the beating in my heart__  
__But that is not enough, will I ever be by your side_

**Pedro:**_ "Prepare For Launch in 3... 2... 1"_

**Max:**_ I try my best to satisfy, but all you do is waving me goodbye__  
__I don't know what I'm gonna do, but I'm so crazy about you__  
__Even if I don't know where to start__  
__Even if my love is tearing me apart__  
__I just know that you and me__  
__We are always meant to be_

_You are my light in the dark__  
__You are the beating in my heart__  
__Let me hold you now, just like days before you start to cry__  
__You are my light in the dark__  
__You are the beating in my heart__  
__But that is not enough, will I ever be by your side_

**Pedro:**_ "__3... 2... 1"_

**Max:**_ You're my angel in the night_

Todos aplaudieron al polluelo que canto extraordinariamente, Max bajo del escenario y fue con luna.

Hola –dijo Max

Hola –dijo luna casi llorando por la hermosa canción- entonces… me amas? –pregunto nerviosa

Si… creo que si –dijo igual de nervioso- pero la pregunta es, tú me amas?

CLARO QUE TE AMO –grito luna

Ambos estaban frente a frente y luna se lamio el pico, Max supo en ese momento lo que quería luna y sin pensarlo 2 veces la beso, luna se sorprendió por eso pero luego lo correspondió, 2 minutos después se separaron por falta de oxígeno.

Eso significa que tu y yo… somos…? tu sabes –dijo Max algo nervioso

Novios? –dijo luna algo nerviosa

Am, si –dijo Max algo nervioso

Pues, creo que si –dijo luna

Ambos no sabían que sus familias los estaban viendo.

Ese es mi muchacho –dijo agron

Y esa es mi niña –dijo blu

Crecen muy rápido –dijo perla

Oigan, donde están Chris y Gia? –pregunto blu, todos salieron del club y los vieron a los 2 besándose

Ahí están –dijo payley

Mejor los dejamos solos –dijo perla y todos entraron al club

Nico y pedro subieron al escenario para continuar con la fiesta.

Muy bien todos sigamos con el festejo -dijo pedro

Quieres bailar? –pregunto Max

Después de decirme que no 3 veces te atreves a invitarme a bailar? –pregunto luna seria

Bueno pues… -dijo Max pero luna le puso una pluma en el pico para callarlo

Me encantaría –dijo luna

Feliz día de san valentín luna –dijo Max

Feliz día de san valentín Max –dijo luna

Nico y pedro siguieron con la fiesta y todas las aves disfrutaban el día con sus parejas, tanto luna como Max estaban felices, lograron estar con el ave de sus sueños.

-FIN-


	2. Capítulo 2: convenciendo a Chris

**Capítulo 2: **convenciendo a Chris

Chris despertaba algo alegre, pero luego al recordar que hoy era día de san valentín se puso enojado.

Hoy es 14 de febrero –dijo Chris con el seño fruncido- otro día de sufrimiento

**-Al terminar la charla de los guacamayos azules y amarillo anaranjados**

En el cap. anterior, al terminar la charla de los guacamayos, la familia azul se iba a su casa hasta que una guacamaya azul con amarillo que era Gia que tenia corazones de papel rojos los detuvo.

Feliz día de san valentín –le dijo a cada uno y dándoles un corazón y un abrazo- disculpe señor ave fénix –le dijo a blu

Am, mi nombre es blu –dijo blu

Uy, perdón –se disculpo Gia- señor blu, podría darle esto al dios del trueno? –le dijo dándole un corazón de papel rosado- y podría decirle que es de parte de Gia?

Am, claro, yo se lo doy –dijo blu

Gracias –dijo Gia y se va

Perla, voy a darle esto a Chris, luego los veo –dijo blu

De acuerdo, cuídate –dijo perla y le da un beso en la mejilla

**-Con Chris**

Blu iba volando buscando a Chris hasta que lo encontró.

Hola chris –dijo blu llegando con él

Hola blu, que haces aquí? –dijo chris

Oh, vengo a darte esto, feliz día de san valentín –dijo blu dándole el corazón

Chris no dijo nada, tomo el corazón, lo hizo bola y lo lanzo a la cara de blu.

Oye por qué hiciste eso? –dijo blu

Porque el día de san valentín es solo una bola de mugre –dijo chris enojado

Pero por qué? –dijo blu

No te incumbe –dijo chris y se va de ahí

**-En la casa de agron, payley y Max**

Luego de que Max le preguntara a agron sobre cómo saber si una chica le gusta a un chico, blu aparece.

Blu, que haces aquí? –dijo agron al verlo

Necesito su ayuda –dijo blu

En qué? –dijo payley

Necesito que me ayuden a convencer a chris de que el día de san valentín es algo hermoso –dijo blu

Los guacamayos pensaron por un momento y accedieron.

Max, nos iremos por un momento –dijo agron- traeré a nico y a pedro para que te cuiden.

Luego de pedirle a nico y pedro de cuidar a Max, los 3 guacamayos fueron con chris.

Hola chris –lo saludo agron

Hola agron –dijo chris

Oye chris, podrías decirnos por qué no te gusta el 14 de febrero? –pregunto blu

Ya te dije que eso no te incumbe –dijo chris

Pero queremos ayudarte –dijo payley

Ayudarme en qué? –pregunto chris enojado

A mostrarte que esto es algo hermoso –dijo blu

TE DIJE QUE ESO NO TE INCUMBE –grito chris y luego lo golpea en la cara **(****N/A: Por eso el ojo morado)**

Por qué hiciste eso? –pregunto agron

El me presiono –dijo chris

Chris se fue volando de ahí, 2 min después blu despierta.

Qué paso? –dijo blu

Chris te golpeo y se fue –dijo payley

Voy con él, debe entender que este es un hermoso día –dijo blu

Yo que tu voy a que me revisen ese ojo –dijo agron

Blu va a una laguna y se ve en el reflejo.

Ay, acabo de perder mi atractivo –dijo blu

Cual? –dijo agron en tono burlón

No me hagas enojar, o te golpeare tan fuerte que terminaras volando a Nueva Zelanda –dijo blu en tono amenazador

De acuerdo, pero mejor ve con el ornitólogo –dijo agron

Está bien –dijo blu y fue a la clínica

**-Con chris**

Chris estaba volando hasta que aterrizo en la estatua del Cristo.

Que no pueden entender que hoy no es mi día –dijo chris con ira y a la vez con tristeza

Oye que te pasa? –dijo una voz femenina, chris volteo y vio que era gia

Quien eres tú? –pregunto chris

Me llamo gia, y soy tu admiradora, señor dios del trueno –dijo gia

Gracias, pero me llamo chris –dijo chris

Perdón señor chris –dijo gia- pero que le pasa? debería estar feliz hoy, que es día de san valentín

1º blu y ahora tu, por qué me andan molestando con eso? –dijo chris

Escuche señor, puede decirme lo que sea, soy una amiga –dijo gia

Ach, está bien –dijo chris- hace 3 años mi novia me dejo, y en el día de san valentín

**FLASHBACK**

Era día de san valentín en Brasilia, chris estaba en su suite con una águila calva hembra.

Te deseo suerte –dijo la hembra

Esta te la dedico –dijo chris

Ahí aparecen farra lemkova y tak mashido.

Recuerda chris, esta es tu pelea no. 50, si ganas serás el más grande pájaro boxeador de Brasil –dijo tak

Así que no nos falles –dijo farra

**-En la pelea**

DAMAS Y CABALLEROS FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN, ESTA NOCHE ES LA PELEA DEL DIOS DEL TRUENO Y DE DARK MOON –dijo el presentador- SI EL DIOS DEL TRUENO GANA ESTA PELEA SERA SU VICTORIA NO. 50, AHORA PRESENTANDO AL NUNCA DERROTADO, NUNCA AMENAZADO, EL REY DEL RING, EL SOBERANO DE LOS PAJAROS, TODOS INCLINENSE ANTE EL PODEROSO DIOS DEL TRUENO –dijo y luego entra chris en escena junto con tak, farra y la novia de chris- SU RIVAL, UNA AVE TRAIDA DEL LADO OSCURO DE LA LUNA, LISTO PARA LA PELEA Y PARA OPACAR AL DIOS DEL TRUENO, TODOS SALUDEN A DARK MOON –dijo y luego aparece un halcón con una armadura con toques de estrellas, y un casco con una luna negra en la frente- Y AHORA DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, QUIEREN VER A LOS PESO PLUMAS

Las 2 aves estaban en el ring, el réferi aparece.

Listo? –le dice a dark moon y sube la guardia- listo? –le dice a chris y sube la guardia- peleadores listos, empiecen

Las 2 aves se acercan, dark moon suelta un golpe y chris se queda mareado por un tiempo, dark moon aprovecha eso y se pone a golpearlo hasta dejarlo en la lona.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5 –iba contando el réferi, pero chris se pone de pie

Chris se levanta y se pone a golpear a dark moon, dark moon evade un golpe y golpea a chris otra vez, chris logra evadir otro golpe y con un corchet izquierdo manda volando a dark moon a la esquina, se acerca a él y comienza a golpear a dark moon hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 –iba contando el réferi, pero dark moon se pone de pie

Dark moon se pone de pie, pero chris arremete de inmediato, nada parecía detenerlo, dark moon toma su ala izquierda, pero chris no se inmuta, continuaba golpeando hasta volver a dejar a dark moon noqueado.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 –conto el réferi- fuera, estas fuera

El publico grito y aplaudió la victoria no. 50 de chris.

EN UN TOTAL DE 2:36 MIN DEL 1º ROUND, EL DIOS DEL TRUENO HA DERROTADO A DARK MOON –grito el presentador

Tak y farra se acercaron a chris.

Te felicito chris –dijo farra

Tu victoria no. 50, eso fue increíble –dijo tak- he diseñado muchas armaduras para muchas aves, pero tú eres el mejor de todos

Gracias –dijo chris y no ve a su novia entre ellos- donde esta diana?

Esta afuera –dijo tak

Chris sale del lugar esperando un cálido abrazo y un beso de diana por su victoria, pero lo que vio no le gusto, vio a diana besando a dark moon.

DIANA –dijo chris enojado por la escena- que está pasando aquí?

Lo siento chris terminamos –dijo diana- dark moon es muy tierno y ahora él es mi corazón

Diana y dark moon se van del lugar, dejando a chris solo.

Y yo qué? –se pregunto chris a sí mismo y se fue triste a la entrada del lugar con tak y farra

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Desde entonces odio el día de san valentín –dijo chris terminando la historia

Gia lo abraza, chris se sorprende por eso.

Mi más sincero pésame –dijo gia sin dejar de abrazarlo

Chris corresponde el abrazo.

Escucha, lo que te paso fue triste –dijo gia- pero debes dejar ir el pasado, y ver hacia tu futuro

Es que no se si pueda volver a amar –dijo chris- tardare mucho en superar eso

Ese es un buen comienzo –dijo gia- si cuentas lo sucedido a los que intentan ayudarte te sentirás mejor

Sabes qué? tienes razón –dijo chris- de hecho, hay alguien que intentaba ayudarme, pero no lo dejaba, iré a disculparme

Chris se fue del lugar dejando a gia sola.

Ay, si pudiera decirle lo que siento, pero eso tendrá que esperar –dijo gia y se fue a su casa

**-En la clínica**

Blu estaba con tulio quien le estaba revisando el ojo.

Muy bien blu, la herida se desvanecerá en 2 días –dijo tulio- aunque sigo sin saber cómo te hiciste eso

Blu fue por una hoja, tomo la pluma que tenia tulio en el bolsillo de su bata.

Me tropecé y me golpee con una roca –blu escribió una mentira para no preocuparlo

Entiendo, más cuidado la próxima –dijo tulio y blu asintió con la cabeza

Chris aparece por un lado de blu.

Hola –dijo chris

Vienes a golpearme otra vez? –pregunto blu en tono serio

No, vine a pedirte perdón –dijo chris arrepentido- tu solo querías ayudarme y yo no te deje, me perdonas?

Ay para qué son los amigos –dijo blu y le da una palmada en la espalda

Blu, tú me preguntabas por qué odio este día –dijo chris- esta es la respuesta

Luego de unos min chris concluyo la historia.

Lo lamento tanto –dijo blu

Ya no importa, creo que ya me desahogué –dijo chris

Solo hay una forma de saberlo –dijo blu- invita a una chica a la fiesta de san valentín en el club samba

Si lo hare –dijo chris- y ya se a quien invitar

Chris se fue de la clínica y fue a cumplir su misión.

**-En el club**

Todas las aves estaban entrando con sus parejas para la fiesta.

Te agradezco que aceptaras mi invitación –le dijo chris a gia

Gracias a ti por invitarme –dijo gia

Las 2 aves acompañaban a la familia de guacamayos azules al club.

Ya estamos aquí –dijo blu

Llego la hora –dijo luna decidida a decirle a Max lo que siente por él

Suerte hermanita –dijo sky

Bueno blu nos vemos después –dijo chris y se separo con gia de la familia de guacamayos

Nico y pedro fueron volando hacia el escenario para dar inicio a la fiesta.

Muy bien, todos pongan atención, daremos inicio a esta fiesta con nuestros amigos azules cantando una canción para nuestro público –dijo nico refiriéndose a blu y perla

La pareja se separo de sus hijos para cantar, subieron al escenario para iniciar.

Hoy les vamos a cantar una canción muy especial, tanto para mí como para ella –dijo blu- fue la que le cante a mi amada el día que le confesé mi amor

Se llama "can i have this dance" de zack efron y Vanessa hudgens –dijo perla

Chris decidió bailar.

Quieres bailar? –pregunto chris

Me encantaría –dijo gia

La pareja de guacamayos empezó a cantar.

**Perla:**_Take my hand, take a breathe__  
__Pull me close__  
__and take one step__  
__Keep your eyes locked on mine__  
__and let the music be your guide_

**Blu:**_Want you promise me_

**Perla:**_Now want you promise me__  
__that you never forget_

**Blu:**_We'll keep dancing_

**Perla:**_To keep dancing_

**Ambos:**_Wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lighting__  
__the chances of finding someone like you__  
__It's one in a million the chances__  
__of feeling the way we do__  
__and with every step together__  
__We just keep on getting bette__r_

**Perla:**_So can I have this dance?_

**Blu:**_Can I have this dance?__  
_

**Ambos:**_Can I have this dance?_

**Blu:**_Take my hand and take the lead__  
__and every turn will be safe with me__  
__Don't be afraid, afraid to fall__  
__You know I catch you through it all__  
__You can't keep us apart_

**Perla:**_Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart_

**Blu:**_Cause my heart is__  
_

**Ambos:**_Cause my heart is wherever you are_

_It's like catching lighting__  
__the chances of felling someone like you__  
__It's one in a million the chances__  
__of feeling the way we do__  
__and with every step together__  
__We just keep on getting better_

**Perla:**_So can I have this dance?__  
_

**Blu:**_Can I have this dance?__  
_

**Ambos:**_Can I have this dance?_

**Perla:**_Ooooooooooooh_

_No mountains to high enough__  
_

**Ambos:**_Oceans to wide__  
__Cause together or not__  
__our dance won't stop__  
__Let it rain, let it poor__  
__What we have is worth fighting for__  
__I know I believe that we were meant to be_

**Perla:**_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh _

**Ambos:**_It's like catching lighting__  
__the chances of finding someone like you__  
__It's one in a million the chances__  
__of feeling the way we do__  
__and with every step together__  
__We just keep on getting better_

**Perla:**_So can I have this dance?__  
_

**Blu:**_Can I have this dance?__  
_

**Ambos:**_Can I have this dance?__  
__Can I have this dance?__  
__Can I have this dance?_

El público aplaudió a la pareja y ellos el volver a cantar esa canción hizo que se besaran en frente de todos, el publico esta vez aplaudió su acto de amor, ellos se avergonzaron un poco y bajaron del escenario yendo con sus hijos.

Qué bien bailas –dijo gia

Bueno aprendí cuando era un polluelo –dijo chris

Nico y pedro subieron al escenario para seguir con la fiesta.

Muy bien señores, ahora mi amigo y yo cantaremos una que Uds. ya conocen –dijo pedro

Chris le hizo una reverencia a gia diciendo "me concedes otra pieza?", ella hace otra reverencia diciendo "acepto". Todos se preparaban para bailar otra vez y nico y pedro empezaron a cantar.

**Ambos:**_ Every part in my heart I'm giving out__  
__Every song on my lips I'm singing out__  
__Any fear in my soul I'm letting go__  
__And anyone who asks I'll let them know_

_She's the one, she's the one, I say it loud__  
__She's the one, she's the one, I say it proud__  
__Ring a bell, ring a bell for the whole crowd__  
__Ring a bell, ring a bell_

_I'm telling the world that I've found a girl__  
__The one I can live for, the one who deserves_

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out__  
__Every song on my lips I'm singing out__  
__Any fear in my soul I'm letting go__  
__And anyone who asks I'ma let 'em know_

_She's the one, she's the one, I say it loud__  
__She's the one, she's the one, I say it proud__  
__Ring a bell, ring a bell for the whole crowd__  
__Ring a bell, ring a bell_

_I'm telling the world that I've found a girl__  
__The one I can live for, the one who deserves__  
__To give all the light, a reason to fly__  
__The one I can live for, a reason for life_

_Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah__  
__Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah__  
__Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah__  
__Oh ay oh, oh ay oh_

_I'm telling the world that I've found a girl__  
__The one I can live for, the one who deserves__  
__To give all the light, a reason to fly__  
__The one I can live for, a reason for life_

_Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah__  
__Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah__  
__Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah__  
__Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah_

Todos aplaudieron al dúo.

Muy bien la sig. Canción será cantada por twincitties, kronc y Giovanni –dijo nico

Las 4 aves (les recuerdo que twincitties son 2 aves de un cuerpo llamados Andrés y Harrison) subieron para cantar.

Esta canción es de nuestras favoritas –dijo Andrés

Se llama "all over again" de Big Time Rush –dijo Giovanni

Quieres bailar otra? –pregunto gia

Claro –dijo chris

De regreso en el escenario las 4 aves empezaron a cantar.

**Giovanni:**_ still got that same look that sets me off.__  
__Can't say it, just something about you.__  
__I got these feelings to let it show cause__  
__I wouldn't let you go.__  
__I shouldn't of let you go.__  
_

**Andrés:**_ You asked me for closure before and girl__  
__I told you it's over, it's over,__  
__It's not over.__  
__So here we go again._

**Todos:**_ It's like I'm falling in love all over again.__  
__For the first time and I know that it feels right.__  
__I think I'm falling in love all over again.__  
__Love at first sight, do you know how__  
__I feel to the left, left, left.__  
__On the right, right, right.__  
__to the back, back, back__  
__On the side, side, side.__  
__To the left, left, left.__  
__On the right, right, right.__  
__to the back, back, back__  
__On the side, side, side.__  
__Tonight._

**Harrison**_ I know I tried to not face the truth,__  
__but no one can touch me like you do.__  
__Your love is static, it pulls me__  
__in like a song when it first begins, I__  
__Just don't want to let this end (No)__  
_

**Andrés:**_ You take me over and you are my controller.__  
__I told ya, I told ya, I'm ready to go again (Yeah)__  
_

**Todos:**_ It's like I'm falling in love all over again.__  
__For the first time and I know that it feels right.__  
__I think I'm falling in love all over again.__  
__Love at first sight, do you know how__  
__I feel to the left, left, left.__  
__On the right, right, right.__  
__to the back, back, back__  
__On the side, side, side.__  
__To the left, left, left.__  
__On the right, right, right.__  
__to the back, back, back__  
__On the side, side, side.__  
__Tonight._

**Kronc:**_ Baby there's something that you did to hold me on.__  
__Baby there's something that just keeps me from moving on.__  
_

**Giovanni: **_The moment I see you, I know it's going to be you,__  
_

**Kronc:**_ I got this figured out.__  
__(Ooh)_

**Todos:**_ It's like I'm falling in love all over again.__  
__For the first time and I know that it feels right.__  
__I think I'm falling in love all over again.__  
__Love at first sight, do you know how__  
__I feel to the left, left, left.__  
__On the right, right, right.__  
__to the back, back, back__  
__On the side, side, side.__  
__To the left, left, left.__  
__On the right, right, right.__  
__to the back, back, back__  
__On the side, side, side.__  
__Tonight._

_Ay, ay, ay. All over again, all over again__  
__Ay, ay, ay. All over again, all over again oh yeah_

_Over again, ooh__  
__Over again, over again_

_Oh yeah, all over again_

Todos aplaudieron a los cantantes.

Oye, no quieres salir un rato? Estoy algo cansada de tanto baile –dijo gia

Está bien –dijo chris- al cabo que yo también estoy cansado

**-Afuera del club**

Ellos estaban sentados en una caja de madera mirando el cielo.

Todos estos años he estado renegando del día de san valentín –dijo chris- que tonto he sido

Bueno quien te culpa –dijo gia- te rompieron el corazón, yo hubiera actuado así

Gracias por todo –dijo chris

Gia y chris se estaban mirando a los ojos. La luz de las estrellas estaba reflejado en los ojos de gia, chris quedo hipnotizado por la belleza de gia, se estaban acercando lentamente hasta que se unieron en un apasionado beso. Ahí aparecen blu, perla, payley y agron.

Ahí están –dijo payley

Mejor los dejamos solos –dijo perla y todos entraron al club

3 min después se separaron por falta de oxigeno.

Eso fue… increíble –dijo gia

Y que lo digas –dijo chris

**-En el club**

5 min después la nueva pareja entro al club para seguir con la fiesta.

Oye, el día que diana me dejo le había dedicado una canción –dijo chris- y ahora quiero dedicártela

Pues hazlo –dijo gia

Chris voló hacia el escenario.

Oigan nico y pedro, quiero cantar una canción –dijo chris

Está bien amigo –dijo nico y fue con el público- todos pongan atención, el dios del trueno quiere cantar una canción

Y nosotros como buenos anfitriones le daremos el permiso –dijo pedro

Chris subió al escenario.

Hace 3 años mi novia me dejo y yo le iba a dedicar una canción, pero no pude –dijo chris- pero ahora quiero cantarla a alguien especial –dijo refiriéndose a gia- se llama "I need your love" de ANIMESIKA –dijo y fue con el cardenal cresta roja y el jilguero dorado (así es nico no es un canario amarillo, es un jilguero dorado)- se la saben?

Claro –dijeron los 2 en coro

Pues denme apoyo en el coro –dijo chris

Cuenta con eso –dijeron los 2 en coro

La música empezó y los 3 empezaron con la canción.

**Chris:**_ Even thou we grew apart I still feel that we're meant to be__  
__and thou time mended our broken hearts__  
__Then why hasn't my heart been freed_

_I use to dream a lot__  
__I use to be alive__  
__I gotta find those feelings_

**El trio:**_ Cause I need your love__  
__I just need your love,__  
__Cause you and me__  
__We're good together__  
__You and me should be forever__  
__I need your love__  
__I just need your love__  
__Cause you and me ,we got to make up__  
__Cause we really got it going on_

**Chris:**_ Thou they say that love is hard__  
__I'll try harder to make it work__  
__And thou they say we won't last for long__  
__I don't care I just know there wrong_

_You use to dream a lot__  
__You use to be alive__  
__You gotta find those feelings_

**El trio:**_ Cause I need your love__  
__I just need your love,__  
__Cause you and me__  
__We're good together__  
__You and me should be forever__  
__I need your love__  
__I just need your love__  
__Cause you and me, we got to make up__  
__Cause we really got it going on__  
__Really got it going on_

_And I dont wanna wait more__  
__I know what I want is you__  
__Yeah its you baby__  
__And I dont wanna wait more__  
__I know what I want is you__  
__And I'm really gonna show ya__  
__Really show my feelings_

**Chris:**_ Thou they say that love is hard__  
__I'll try harder to make it work_

**El trio:**_ Cause I need your love__  
__I just need your love,__  
__Cause you and me__  
__We're good together__  
__You and me should be forever__  
__I need your love__  
__I just need your love__  
__Cause you and me, we got to make love_

_Gotta make love ,Gotta make love__  
__Gotta make love_

**Chris:**_ Cause you and me we gotta make up__  
__Cause we really got it going__  
__Really got it going on_

El publico aplaudió al águila calva que no era mal cantante, chris se separo del dúo y fue con gia.

Espero que te haya gustado –dijo chris

Me encanto –dijo gia

Feliz día de san valentín gia –dijo chris

Feliz día de san valentín chris –dio gia

Ambos se dieron un beso corto, pero igual de apasionado y continuaron disfrutando de la fiesta.

**Bueno ese fue mi especial de san valentín de 2 capítulos de 2 historias conectadas entre sí, la de Max y la de Chris que terminaron bien. Max logro estar con luna y tenerla como su novia. Y Chris logro superar su dolor y comenzó a valorar el día de san valentín junto con su nueva pareja y nuevo amor, gia.**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


End file.
